


Wait, What? AU

by Vicktor_Horror



Series: Through the Centuries (First Anti-Frerard Fanfiction Ever!) [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicktor_Horror/pseuds/Vicktor_Horror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Husband?! Frank is looking at us, unblinking. My eyes beg him for an explanation. I see his eyes tear up for a moment and then get back to being official. He goes over to the machine that is hooked to my arm and presses a button. Then, he turns a dial and waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait, What? AU

Gerard POV

My eyes snap open to a light blue room. My head is on fire and the rest of my body is numb. Beeping over my head. I try to sit down but I can’t feel my legs collaborating at all. I… Me…. Who am I even? I blink for a few seconds before it comes back to me. My name is Gerard…. I wait for more, but that is the only thing my battered mind provides. Shit. I feel like I got hit by something in the head.

I look around the room. A television, a window, a small table with flowers next to the bed, a couch, a chair next to my bed… containing another man who was currently sleeping. I crane my neck to see the man’s face but couldn’t from my angle. I reach out a hand. His face feels unshaven. Almost like he hasn’t properly groomed in weeks. I… I hope I haven’t worried him. 

The door opens.

“Good, you’re awake.” A voice says, trying not to sound relieved.

Frank? I look up. It is Frank. My Frankie…. He’s dressed in a white labcoat and a black shirt with a black tie. He scribbles on a clipboard in his hand.

“Mr-?”

“Frank?”

Frank smiles a perfect smile full of pearly-white teeth.

“You remember my name. That’s good.”

I look down to his nametag. Dr. Iero.

“What’s going on?” I mumble.

Frank’s smile wavers slightly, but he keeps his cool.

“With what, sir?”

“Y-Your nametag.”

Frank looks down at the pin and smiles softly. He sort of, smooths it out and then adjusts his black tie. 

“I have been a doctor for seven years, Mr. McCracken. But right now, we need to focus on you-.”

“McCracken?”

In that moment, the man next to the bed stirs. He raises his head. I see a slightly abandoned and exhausted Bert McCracken. When he sees me, tears forms in his eyes. He gets up from his chair slowly.

“Geebear. You’re… you’re actually awake!”

He presses his lips on mine in a second and pulls me to his chest. I scream and he jumps back.

“W-What’s going on here?” I stutter.

Bert looks extremely confused and is about to speak when I pull off the blanket to see both my legs are heavily bandaged.

“WHAT’S GOING ON?!”

Bert forces me into his arms as I attempt to scratch the bandages off.

“Mr. McCracken,” Frank says calmly, “I need you to relax. Everything will be explained.”

I start screaming then. This makes no sense…. This makes no SENSE.

“GERARD.” Bert shouts over my screaming, “I’M YOUR HUSBAND! TRY TO REMEMBER… PLEASE!”

Husband?! Frank is looking at us, unblinking. My eyes beg him for an explanation. I see his eyes tear up for a moment and then get back to being official. He goes over to the machine that is hooked to my arm and presses a button. Then, he turns a dial and waits.

In a few minutes, I begin to feel calmer. I stop struggling and go limp in Bert’s arms. He begins to kiss my face over and over. My jaw, my cheek, my forehead, my neck, my forehead, my nose.... My eyes creak closed and I feel Bert put me back down on the bed. Sheets rumpling as I get slightly warmer. 

 

During my dreamless sleep, I can hear Bert and Frank talking.

“W-Why doesn’t he know who I am?” Bert asks, in a small voice.

“He had a bit of a spill, Mr. McCracken. Those wheels barely missed his head. The good thing is he remembers how to speak and move his body. Once he wakes up again, we will get a therapist to explain to him what is going on. He’ll be back on his feet in no time. Then, you can take him home.”

“I should’ve noticed when he stopped.” Bert murmured. “It’s my fault.”

“Sir, you need to stay strong for both your husband and your daughter-”

D-Daughter?

I heard Bert whisper something and then thank Frank. The door opening and closing. At first, I thought I was alone.. but then Frank spoke.

“You remembered, didn’t you. The second your eyes met mine, you remembered.”

A few seconds of silence.

“I know you can hear me Gerard.” A sniffle. “By the time I found you… you had settled with Bert. You… gave up on me, Gee.” 

Another sniffle. I hear him pause and let out a few muffled, choked sobs.

“I was buying a canister. I was preparing to go to Egypt. I… was going to search for you there. Then… I saw you from across the street with Bert. You saw me too. Our eyes locked… and you froze in the traffic. Gerard, you got hit by a car. You nearly died on the sidewalk. You’ve been asleep for a month.”

So many questions. Did he remember Us the same moment I did?

“You and Bert adopted a child, in case you were wondering about that,” Frank continued. “A little girl you named, Bandit Lee. You’re her whole world, Gerard. She loves you and Bert so much…. Don’t leave her now because of me.”

I feel him kiss my forehead and whisper for me to get some rest. The door opens and closes. I’m alone.

Slowly… memories began to return. 

 

I can see myself looking across the street to see black hair and hazel eyes. Unmistakable eyes. I let go of Bandit’s little hand and pause on the intersection. Bert is talking on the phone with someone from work and doesn’t notice my pause. He keeps walking. Bandit is calling to him, but he doesn’t hear her. F-Frank… my Frankie. My one true Love. Tears start to form in my eyes as my mind is slammed with memories. 

I don’t see the light turn green.

A car honks its horn loudly, making me jump back. A loud noise. A tremendous force pushes me then. I feel myself flying for a full second… before landing on the hard concrete. I can’t… I can’t feel my legs….

I can hear screaming in the air and the squealing of tires. There is a high pitched squeal I distinguish over the rest. Bandit. 

Then, I see Frank hovering over me. He flashes a small light in my eyes.

"Sir, my name is Doctor Frank Iero. Squeeze my hand if you hear me."

A few seconds. Then, Frank speaking again.

"-Patient is still conscious -two broken legs.... He's bleeding fast. I need an ambulance here YESTERDAY!"

Frank shone the light in my eyes again. I could feel him wrapping something on my head. He looked so worried....

"GEE!"

Bert's voice.

"Sir, you should stay a safe distance-"

"I'm his husband!"

"The child, sir."

I saw Frank scribble something down on a card and give it to a well-dressed, well-brushed and neatly shaven Bert. He picked up Bandit and soothed her softly.

"Daddy will be okay, sweetie." Bert murmured. "You are going to see Uncle Mikey while I get daddy back, okay? He will be just fine, sweetheart… Don’t cry… You know it makes daddy sad when you cry, my angel."

Bandit nodded softly and looked straight into my eyes. 

She looked wise. 

I was lifted and put on something. I see Frank trying to contain his tears. He is barking orders at the small team of medical staff around him. Bert looks… frightened. He is holding Bandit’s head, forcing her to look away. He is letting his tears flow. A mask is forced over my nose and mouth.

Memories flash in my eyes. Then, on my lids.

“HE’S FADING!”

My memories were flashing in a backwards motion: Being hit on the street… being at the ice-cream shop with Bandit… being home… holding a baby Bandit in my arms… signing papers… being at the orphanage… making love with Bert… getting married… getting engaged… my first kiss with Bert… graduating college, graduating high school-

“CALL THE HOSPITAL! CODE BLUE!”

Middle schoolThird gradeBEING BORN…. dying in Frank’s arms….

 

I float back to my body to feel someone caressing my face lovingly.

“Why won’t daddy wake up?” A small, young, angelic voice asks.

“Daddy needs rest, sweetheart.” I hear Bert say, in the softest most loving voice I’ve ever heard. 

“Okay.” The baby voice answers.

I hear the door open and close. 

“G-Gee…” I hear Frank mumble.

I open my eyes to find him close. Really close. His lips graze over mine for a second. I find myself straining to reach him…. I just want to feel those lips on mine!

We are about to connect when he pulls away and puts his hand over his mouth. 

“No.” I hear him mumble. “I- I can’t.”

I sit up. Slight pain, but I can’t think about that.

“Frankie…” I whisper. “Don’t leave… I- I want you to kiss me, Dr. Iero.”

At my request, Frank gasps and goes over to me. Instantly, he reaches out to take hold of my chin. His soft lips were on mine in a second. I feel a ripple of passion through my body.

I grabbed his lab coat and pulled him closer. He groaned softly and we continued making out sloppily for a few minutes.

Frank’s fingers in my hair. Tugging. His tongue pushing into my mouth, massaging mine violently.

A soft moan escaped me... and then Frank was on the bed. He straddled me gently and began to kiss my neck. I groaned and found myself reaching down to Frank’s pants. I slipped my hand inside and he whimpered. 

“G-Gerard…” He moaned. “S-stop...I….”

He tried to get off, but I held him in place. Then, I began to stroke him. He led out a particularly loud moan.

“Just relax….” I whispered into his hair.

He kissed my neck and my lips as I pumped him faster and faster. All the while, he kept whimpering and stuttering my name... making the sexiest sounds to ever escape human lips. 

Finally, he came inside his pants. I swallowed his whorish moan as he dripped all over my hand. 

“Fuck…. I- I L-Love You.” Frank whimpered. “Leave Bert. Leave them all… come with me, Gee. We can be happy together…. please….”

I pulled my hand out of his pants and licked my fingers. Frank palmed me through the blankets and I bit my lip.

His hand reached out to hold mine. Then, suddenly, he stopped.

He lifted my hand for me to see.

A golden ring with the word ‘forever’ inscribed on it. The cum had gotten inside the tiny letters, making them stand out.

“No.” Frank whispered, getting off me. “You’re not mine anymore. You’re Bert’s…. How could I b-be so s-selfish?”

“But Frankie-”

“I’m sorry Gerard. We… We can’t… not in this life, at least.”

I saw his eyes glaze over as tears threatened to pour.

“I looked f-for so long…. I c-can’t see you being with him…. After tonight… I’ll be gone, Gerard.” Frank stuttered out, patting down his soft hair.

“Frankie, please-”

“You need to live a life, Gee. Even if I’m not in it.”

I yanked the needles out of my arm and pulled together all the tubes. I wrapped them around my neck.

“GERARD!”

“Die with me.” I whispered. “We can leave together, Frankie.”

“Gerard, no.”

“If you don’t, I will kill myself when I get home. I will cut open my wrists and write your name on my thighs- LEAVE WITH ME, FRANKIE!”

"Gerard... you... you won't."

I squeezed the tubes and felt my face grow hotter. Frank paled.

I saw him shiver. A tear escaped and he wiped it away. 

“Forgive me.” He choked out. “Forgive me, God, I can’t LIVE without him and he refuses to go out without me!”

“What’s your answer?” I asked softly.

Frank stepped forward and took the tubes away from my neck, shakingly. He reinserted the I.V.s.

"When?" He asked, his voice trembling. 

"Now." I whispered. "I want to die in your arms again."

"Gerard... please don't make me do this-"

"I'll do it. I just want you to hold me while it happens. I... I'm going to choke myself. I want you to kiss me until I stop breathing."

"No... please...."

"Please, Frankie! I can't be with Bert anymore. I remember YOU and I love YOU."

"You're being cruel!" Frankie choked out, gripping his chest. "You're going to die and leave me alone!"

"Then how do you propose it happens, Frank. One of us has to go first...."

“Tonight.” He whispered. “I am going to poison you. I will be right besides you as you die…. I promise I will kiss you breathless. And after you’re gone… I will follow you. I swear."

"Thank you, Frankie." I gasped out. 

I could see his hands shaking.

###

It was ten o'clock when Frank came into the room. After a silent nod, he went over to my I.V. 

A small bottle. 

"Stop." I whispered. His hand froze mid air. "How can I be sure it's the poison and not something that will make me sleep?"

Frank silently lifted the bottle to his lips. He drained the whole thing. He then got on me. 

His kiss was crazed and passionate. 

A few seconds later, I had swallowed the liquid.

His hand flew down to pump me. I shivered as he worked on me violently. Moans in the air. Fingering my slit, biting my neck. Then, slipping my pants down... unwrapping bandages and claiming me on the hospital bed. It didn't take me long to cum as he pounded me down, his breath hitching higher and higher as the sound of skin slapping filled the room. He made no effort to hide the noises. 

It was after the sex that Frank began breathing hard. He pressed his lips on my neck and began to suck. At first, it was strong... but after a few seconds, it became weak.

"N-ow you're m-ine." Frankie croaked. “G-Gee… I’m… dying….”

His lips were on mine... softly. I could feel him fading. Then, I felt MYSELF slipping. Frankie told me he loved me ... and he died a second before me. 

I literally heard his heart stop.... Then, my own.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments?


End file.
